


Goodbye to Rose

by Calmonix



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calmonix/pseuds/Calmonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem expressing Doomsday.   Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye to Rose

Now that I have known you I will never be alone,  
However far apart we are our love will carry on.  
It started with hello and ended with goodbye,  
No matter how strong I think I am your name will make me cry.  
And in my darkest hour it is you who keeps me going,  
A trust that carries on through worlds,  
A universe of knowing.  
So close and yet so very far,  
A planet that contains a star.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is also on Fanfiction. It is my poem and I didn't steal it. It is posted on my Fanfiction account.


End file.
